


【虫铁】Uncle Peter

by Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam/pseuds/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam
Summary: 依旧是老文搬运。A4背景，Morgan视角，虫单箭头。





	【虫铁】Uncle Peter

01  
我第一次见到Peter本人，是在父亲的葬礼上。

那天母亲拉着我的手，带着我见了很多陌生的面孔。其中一些也不那么陌生，我记得他们曾来找过父亲，说了很多有关时间旅行和量子物理的话题。  
我还记得他们走了之后父亲一切如常，甚至还在晚上和我一起偷偷地吃冰棒，他吃得总是没有我快，还会把融化的果汁沾到嘴唇四周的小胡子上，他每次都是这样。

那之后不久，父亲一个人离开家，我就再也没有见过他。  
我甚至没有见过他的尸体。  
父亲仿佛是化作一丝云，一缕风，轻而易举地消散在空气中，没能留下任何痕迹。  
他们只好用一只旧反应堆来纪念父亲，来证明父亲有一颗心。  
我那时懵懵懂懂，不明白他们为什么要这样做。对我来说，父亲的心从来不需要去证明，他的心那么广袤无际，就像我每天晚上都会见到的无垠星空。  
所以我一直很害怕，我怕我对他的爱太少，不足以填满他的心。我一个人悄悄想了很久，才想到一个最好的解决方法。  
于是我对他说，我爱你三千次。  
对那时的我来说，三千就是很多很多了。一次爱太少，那就一次再叠加一次，叠加很多很多次，直到我的爱能铺满他的星空。  
当时他的回答是：三千啊，你爱我这么多次呀。  
后来我总想，三千怎么够呢？我还想爱他更多、更多。  
可他已经不在了，不在我们的小院子里，不在门廊上，不在我的床边，也不在客厅里的沙发上。  
他哪里都不在了。

02  
Peter是葬礼的宾客之一，和其他人或多或少的沧桑不同，他看起来年轻极了，就像我们常去的那家超市旁边的球场上那些玩球的大哥哥。  
他和母亲拥抱了一下，说了几句话。之后他在我面前蹲下身，调整着自己的姿势，直到视线与我齐平。  
“你好，我叫Peter Parker，可以告诉我你的名字吗？”他笑着跟我打招呼，可我注意到他的眼角和鼻尖都红红的，眼睛还水汪汪的，看起来更年轻了。  
“......Morgan Stark.”，我不想说话的，可他的态度这样诚恳，又这样温柔，我只能应答。  
他伸出手，动作很轻地摸摸我的头发，像是在触摸什么稀有的易碎品，“你好呀，Morgan.”，他明明在对我微笑，却给我一种在怮哭的错觉。  
这让我隐隐生出些许愤怒，你哭什么呢？  
明明我才是那个失去最多的人。  
明明我才是那个被抛弃的人。  
你又有什么可哭的呢？

03  
父亲的葬礼结束时，Peter正站在我旁边，我侧过头就能看到他的手垂在黑色的西装裤边，用力握着拳，我甚至能看到他手背上突出的青紫血管。  
等到葬礼的客人们离开，他再次蹲下身问我，“嘿，你肚子饿吗？想不想吃汉堡和甜甜圈？”  
我想了想，回答，“起司汉堡吗？”  
他愣了一下，然后重重点了下头，“嗯。还可以配可乐。”  
我看到他的眼睛更红了，声音也哽咽着。他应该比我大上很多，可他现在看起来就像一只被人遗弃在暴雨天的小狗。  
实在太可怜了。于是我下意识地张开手臂，拥抱了他。  
我能感觉到他小心翼翼地回抱住我，也能感觉到有一滴滚烫的水，打湿了我肩膀处的黑色衣料。

这虽然是我第一次见到Peter本人，但他的脸对于我来说并不陌生。从我记事起，家里一直摆着一张父亲和他的合照，父亲从未主动谈起，有一天在我们一起吃披萨时，我终于忍不住问他，照片里的大哥哥是谁呢？  
父亲愣住了，放下了拿着披萨的手。

“我把他弄丢了，再也找不回来了。”  
这是父亲最后的回答，他的声音很轻，几乎是气声，尾音微微拉长，甚至像是在乞求。  
那是不为我所熟知的，父亲来自过往的悲伤。

04  
Peter显然和母亲还有Uncle Happy都很熟悉，因为他们很快同意让他单独带我出来。  
他带我去了皇后区。我们先去买了起司汉堡和可乐，又去了一家店面很小的甜甜圈店，买了一整盒各种甜甜圈，坐在角落的座位里吃了起来。  
我忍不住盯着他看，盯着父亲没告诉过我的，悲伤的秘密。

他看起来真的很年轻，母亲让我叫他Uncle Peter，可他看起来完全不像Uncle。  
“Uncle Peter，你多大了？”  
Peter好像被这个世界上最好回答的问题难住了，“我不确定……我是说，我本来快要16岁了，可是我一睁眼，Doctor告诉我已经是五年后了，但我感觉只过了一瞬间。所以我不知道……我不知道我应该是几岁了。”  
“那我不应该叫你叔叔，应该要叫哥哥的。”  
Peter盯着我看，突然非常郑重认真地对我说：“不要叫我哥哥，除了这个我什么都会答应你的，我不想当你哥哥。”  
我有点困惑，但还是答应了他，“好。”

他递给我一个香草奶油味的甜甜圈，自己拿了一个草莓口味的咬了一小口，机械地咀嚼着，好像他吃的不是颜色粉嫩的甜点，而是湖边潮湿的泥土。  
这天是周末，而他带我来的这家店显然生意火爆。我的视线越过Peter，看到他斜后方的一张小桌子上坐着一对父女。  
那个女儿看起来已经是个大人了，和她年迈的父亲坐在一起，脸上还隐约有一丝不耐的寡淡。  
“你看。”我用下巴指了指那个方向，Peter回头看过去，手里依旧拿着半个甜甜圈。  
你看，这本该是我的权利，这本该是我也会有的未来。  
这里本该是父亲会带我来的地方，他是一个那么爱吃甜甜圈的人。  
我甚至不知道是谁从我这里夺走了他。  
我永远失去了他，除了这个事实以外我一无所知。

Peter把头转回来，默默站起身把我抱起来，和我互换了位置。

“天堂里会有甜甜圈和起司汉堡吗？”我问Peter。  
Peter把起司汉堡的包装纸剥开一半递给我，眼睛里还带着碎红，用一种很确定的语气回答了我，“会的，会有很多很多。”  
那天我们一起吃光了两份起司汉堡套餐，还有一盒甜甜圈，配可乐。  
这就是我和Peter认识的第一天，我们本是两个陌生人，却因为为同一个人哀悼而彼此短暂依靠。  
只是那时我还太小，我完全不明白Peter的悲伤从何而来。

05  
后来，Peter逐渐变成了我生活的一部分。  
他经常在没课的时候跑来找我，真的是跑过来的，气喘吁吁地递给我一个小纸袋，装着小份三明治之类的零食。

因为他带来的东西都太好吃了，我每次都会分给他一半。我们会偷偷坐在我的小院子里，把袋子里的点心吃光，直到母亲回家看到我们，威胁我们不得不也分给她一点零食做封口费为止。

在天气晴朗、阳光灿烂的日子里，我们偶尔会说起父亲，我会问他父亲在和母亲结婚之前的事，而他会问我父亲和我一起做过的事。这让我有一种怪异的感觉，我们似乎各自拥有了父亲的一部分，但那只是残缺的片段，而将我们手中的碎片拼合起来，父亲便变得愈加完整，仿佛从未离开。

Peter会等到母亲回家之后告别离开。他和母亲的关系很好，但奇怪的是，他很少进入我们居住的河边小屋，近乎小心翼翼地和这栋房子维持着距离，仿佛这是他不能进入的世界。

那时我经常在入睡之前想，我和Peter也许并不需要彼此，我们只是都需要我的父亲。对彼此来说，我们也许只是父亲留在人间的幽灵。这想法未免有些残酷，但你不能因此责怪我，不谙世事的冷酷是青春期小孩的特权。

06  
我慢慢长大了，可Peter看起来依然是个青少年，偶尔我叫他来学校帮忙时，我的朋友会误认为我们是一对情侣。Peter每次都会红着脸摆摆手，强调说他是我叔叔。

那场带走我父亲的战争冻结了本应从Peter的身体穿过的时间河流，让他长久地独自迷失在那永远无法找回的五年里。  
我不明白这是为什么，Peter也不明白。可让我诧异的是，他对此似乎毫不在乎。

我偷偷去问过母亲。那时我们两个人坐在炉火前的沙发上，身上穿着款式相同的厚毛衣。我盯着炉火看，疑问不经思索就脱口而出，“对Peter来说，父亲很重要吗？那么对父亲来说呢？Peter也很重要吗？”  
客厅里很安静，我只听到木柴在壁炉中燃烧爆裂的“噼啪”声。  
就在我以为母亲不会回答我时，我听到母亲的声音缓慢地响起，“对你父亲来说，Peter是他自愿去承担的、不能逃避的责任。他喜欢Peter，因为他能从那孩子身上看到自己想要拥有、想要守护的一切，这是时间无法改变的。至于你父亲对于Peter……”母亲停顿了一下，好像在思考些什么，最后她只是摇摇头，笑着对我说，“你会明白的，总有一天。有些事是没有对错，而你也无法控制的。你不能逃离，你只能面对。”  
我一知半解，似懂非懂，只好点点头，站起来去厨房拿奶酪吃。

07  
在我21岁生日那天，我拉着Peter去酒吧喝酒。进门时我倒是没遇到什么麻烦，反而是Peter被拦住，反复查了好几次驾照才被放进去。  
Peter的酒量实在不怎么样，更可怕的是他没酒量而不自知，喝了一小杯鸡尾酒就醉倒在吧台上。  
我也第一次见到这样的Peter，愣了一下才想起要去伸手扶他。  
把他扶起来时，我看到有什么东西从他领口那里掉出来，亮闪闪的，又很快没入昏暗中去。  
我实在有点好奇，忍不住凑过去多看了几眼。

那是个小小的金属片，形状很不规则，边缘粗糙，颜色隐约能看出金红，还有些凹陷和划痕。  
我比任何人都知道这片金属是什么，从小到大，我无数次偷偷溜到父亲从前的实验室。

那片金属曾经属于父亲，那曾经是父亲某件战衣的一部分。

没有任何理由的，我忽然想起母亲对我说过的话，那个我当时无法解开的谜语。  
有些事没有对错，也无法控制。你不能逃离，你只能面对。

就在那一瞬间，在认识Peter十六年之后，我忽然明白了在父亲的葬礼上，他的悲伤究竟从何而来，也明白了当时的他为什么要蹲下来，问我要不要去吃汉堡和甜甜圈。  
因为在那场葬礼上，他明白我们是同类。  
有很多人爱我的父亲，爱他的人几乎就和恨过他的人一样多。  
但Peter和我对他的爱是特殊的，我们对他的爱自有相似，又截然不同。

我对父亲说爱他三千次，我想用我的爱铺满他，淹没他，让我的爱像空气和水，永远包裹住他。  
而Peter的爱就像路边随便生长的野草，无人知晓，无人在意，却自顾自地扎根生长。没人能把它拔下来，那棵草活了太久，根茎很长，不断向下探寻，连接着Peter的心脏。

我知道，这棵草是Peter的秘密，不会被任何人了解，不会被任何人认可，不会被任何人回应。  
可它就在那里，永不枯萎，永不消失。

而这就是我第一次和Uncle Peter一起喝酒的那一天。

The End


End file.
